The tensile stress or resistance of a membrane is dependent upon a number of factors, such as the elasticity of the membrane and the density of the liquid separated by the membrane.
A special case of interest is the tensile variation of the skin which can be interpreted as caused by the variation of the density of the body fluid. One such substance which causes rapid variation of the composition of the body fluids is its content of glucose. As the variations of glucose in diabetics are of paramount importance for the patients, measuring the glucose level in diabetics has been recognized for decades. Some 30 years ago, the only way to measure the glucose level was to apply a drop of blood on a strip where the color on the strip changed by the glucose level. The color was compared on a bar showing the corresponding glucose level for each color. As this principle was inaccurate, the industry started to develop electronic devices which electrically could detect the glucose level on a strip with a blood sample. Over the years this technology has resulted in a number of different devices varying in size, design and features.
Even though these meters represent a vast benefit to diabetics, they are not continuous, and all need a blood sample. Thus extensive research has been carried out in order to develop a continuous glucose sensor without the need of a blood sample.
Today there exist invasive glucose sensors that are continuous. A needle has to be inserted through the skin whereby interstitial liquid can be drawn to the sensor which by the aid of glucose oxidase shows varying glucose levels on a handheld receiver. The drawback is that the technology is invasive, and that the needle from time to time has to be changed. Unfortunately the injection site may also become inflamed whereby the users have to stop using the device because of discomfort.
The dream has been and is to develop a sensor which is non-invasive or implanted. One such approach has been to use the absorption of a beam of infrared light through the skin. However, as the absorption of the spectra in water is far greater than that of glucose this approach is very difficult in order to get reliable glucose data.